


Hiding Not Done Right

by assbuttinmiddleearth



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttinmiddleearth/pseuds/assbuttinmiddleearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili and Tauriel are forced to hide their relationship. But evening filled with ale, dancing and not so secret kisses might change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding Not Done Right

“Kili what took you so long? The meeting started half hour ago.” The second Kili stepped inside the room he was met with his uncle’s disapproving face.

“I’m sorry I’m late uncle. I was practicing archery.” He answered lifting his bow. His brother Fili was eying him suspiciously from his seat at counselling table. Thorin was about to criticize his younger nephew when Tauriel entered the room.

“You asked to see me.” She bowed her head to the king but her eyes drifted to Kili who was standing her left.

“Yes. We were discussing our trip to the Woodland Realm. We need to attend the feast in two weeks.” The look of disgust on his face was evident. It had been almost a year since the battle. Peace had been formed between the dwarfs of Erebor, elves of Mirkwood and men of lake. After rebuilding Erebor, Lake Town and Dale there had been feasts between the three races but Thorin still wasn’t fond of the elves. The last feast had ended when group of very drunk dwarfs had pulled out their weapons and started challenging elves for battle. “You will act as a mediator between us and elves.”

“I am not on the good side of king Thran-“ Tauriel started to speak but Thorin interrupted her.

“I was not asking you.” His tone told there was no room for objections. Tauriel nodded her head to the king. “You are dismissed.”

Tauriel left the room and Kili watched her walk out the door. She had stayed at Erebor after the battle being cast away from her home. Tauriel had begged forgiveness but Thranduil had turned his back. Kili had helped her to convince Thorin to let her stay in Erebor. After gaining some trust from Thorin she had become one of the guards. After all she was more observant than dwarfs even though no dwarf admitted it.

What Kili knew she didn’t mind living inside the mountain. Her job was alike in the Mirkwood and if she wanted to walk under the stars she was free to go outside. Of course there were downsides living with dwarfs as an elf. She had been nice to everyone but still many dwarf glared at her or talked behind her back. Most of the company were nice to her. After all she had saved Kili numerous times. Only Thorin and Dwalin still frowned upon her.

Kili of course was the closest dwarf to her. Everyone around the mountain knew they were friends. They spent time together a lot. If you followed them you could hear laughter echo from stonewalls of the mountain or fill the open air. At dinner Tauriel sat beside Kili even though his place was at the main table beside his uncle. The first time she sat there caused a huge fuss. The second heir had never minded the thoughts of his kin when it came to Tauriel. Not everyone had accepted their friendship but no one dared to speak ill of it.

“Kili! Focus.” Kili turned his attention back to his uncle and other dwarfs.

*****

“So where were you before the meeting?” Fili had insisted walking with his brother when the meeting had ended.

“Like I said before I was practicing.”

“Yes you said. But where is your quiver? I’m not the best archer in the world but even I know that arrows are required.” Fili arched eyebrow at his brother. He knew his brother better than anyone. Something was up with Kili, has been for a while.

“I must have forgotten it. I need to retrieve it. Thank you brother.” Kili smiled at his brother clapping his shoulder and turned around walking towards the mountain’s exit. Fili stared after his brother before continuing to walk to his chambers.

*****

“Hello again, my love.” Tauriel jumped when Kili slipped his hands around her middle. She still after all this time didn’t understand how he managed to sneak behind her without her acknowledging him.

“How did the meeting go?” She made room for him to sit next her. They were at the eastern side of the mountain sitting on a small ledge where she often observed the borders of the kingdom.

“It was boring as ever. Uncle didn’t appreciate me being late, again.” He kept his hand behind her back as he sat and played with her hair.

“I told you to leave but you stubborn dwarf didn’t listen.”

“I just couldn’t leave you there lying on the bed all gorgeous, could I now.” Tauriel’s face softened from judging expression to fondness. They had been spending some alone time in Kili’s quarters previously that day. And while she don’t like that he ignores his duties to spend more time with her, she can’t be mad at him. It’s hard to make this work.

It all had started with the talk about starlight and fire moons. They had both felt the sparks which turned into flames when Tauriel saved his life at the Lake Town. They had fought side by side during the battle and after it Kili had pleaded his uncle to let her stay because he could not have parted with her. It had taken time and partly the reason why she was allowed to stay was because Thorin was fed up with Kili’s pleading.

They never hid their friendship but liked to be alone as much as possible. Kili did not tolerate any insults towards Tauriel and she decided it was best to stay away from most of the dwarfs. And of course being alone meant they didn’t need to hide anything between them. When there were others around they needed to act like there wasn’t anything more than friendship between them. But when they were alone they were able to be as close to each other as they wanted. They were able to freely bribe each other with loving endearments. They were able to stare at each other as long as they wanted. They were able to be a couple.

There was no chance for them to be together openly. No dwarf would accept their prince marrying an exile elf. If Thorin found out their relationship, Tauriel would be banished from Erebor and would not have place to go. Their only option was wait for dwarfs’ to change their minds about Tauriel. And that they did, wait.

*****

The companies from Erebor and Dale had arrived to Woodland Realm. The king had welcomed them and after they were shown their quarters, they headed to the great hall where the feast was held.

“Tauriel!” Legolas shouted and started heading towards her. She smiled at her friend and embraced him as he got to her.

“Oh, how have I missed you.” She let go of him but stayed close to keep talking to him.

“I’ve missed you too. How’s your life at the mountain? I’m sorry I haven’t been able to visit but my father has made me run errands whole year.”

“Do not worry. I’ve been perfectly fine and living there is not bad as you think.” She said smirking. Turning to face Kili who was standing few feet behind her and glaring Legolas sternly she continued. “And Kili has been companying me. Haven’t felt alone at all.”

“Is that so?” Legolas asked raising eyebrow while Kili offered Tauriel a small smile which she returned. “So you won’t mind if I steal her away from you for a while?”

“Of course not.” Kili threw him a fake smile before turning and heading towards other dwarfs. After watching his departure she turned to her friend who was eyeing her carefully. She smiled and took his hand.

“Now we shall find some of that delicious wine your father loves.” She started to lead him towards the table holding drinks.

*****

Kili had spent the evening with his uncle and brother and other dwarfs. He did enjoy their company but still he caught himself staring at Tauriel more than he liked to admit. She spent her time mostly with Legolas – and no, Kili was not jealous – but also with some unknown elves. Once he had spotted her talking with king Thranduil and the conversation wasn’t pleasant if it was to trust their faces.

The difference between dwarfish and elfish feast was obvious. Dwarfs loved to drink and dance and shout lot while elves enjoyed quiet conversations and fancy music. So the dwarfs felt a little out of place as did the men. So when elves enjoyed the evening having small talk with each other everyone else occupied the corners of the room.

The wine was strong and there was lot of it and it wasn’t long before the dwarfs were quite heavily drunk. One of them went to ask some dance music and after a while the tune changed. It sounded weird to Kili’s ears but the elves were gathering onto the floor in pairs and soon they were all dancing fluently together.

“Really? This is their idea of dancing music?” Fili snorted. Kili was only listening with one ear. He hadn’t seen Tauriel for a while and was now trying to find her. Even though the elves dressed similarly it never was very hard to find her fiery red hair.

“They are just being snobs.” Thorin grunted as Kili found her. She was laughing and dancing with Prince Grumpy and no, Kili was not jealous about the way he could dance with her and not being frowned upon. He drowned the wine from his glass and left to get some more. After he has drunk the refill the song has changed into something faster and there was singing involved. When he looked around he could see the elves had stopped dancing and were now watching in disgust as the dwarfs were playing and singing and occupying the dancefloor. He rushed to join them and collided with a taller frame. When he looked up he saw Tauriel smiling at him.

“Can I have this dance, my lady?” He bowed but didn’t wait for answer. He took hold of her hand and dragged her to an open area.

“Kili, we shouldn’t. Everyone can see.” And surely every elf in the room was watching them. Legolas raised his eyebrows and Thorin glared at them.

“Well, let them. Friends can dance together, can’t they. At least you and Prince Tall and Blond did.” He swayed little on his feet and his eyes were clouded. She could hear accusing tone and jealousy in his voice.

“Kili, you’re drunk.” She commented while he swirled her around.

“No, I am not! Maybe little tipsy but not drunk.” At some point he had put a hand on her hip and was now drawing her towards himself. They were way too close to each other and it made her uncomfortable. Not the closeness – they’d been much, much closer – but the looks they were receiving. All the elves were looking at her like she had committed a crime and the dwarfs were deciding between laughing at them and being infuriated with them. But the look Thorin was giving them made Tauriel act.

“Kili you need to get bed and get some sleep.” She said loudly with bright smile and melodic laughter. “Your uncle is looking at us like he’s planning a murder.” She whispered so no one but Kili can hear. That made him really realize that they were indeed dancing in front of everyone.

“I do hate it when you’re right.” He laughed and stopped dancing with her after looking over his shoulder to his uncle who was staring daggers at him. “I’ll need to excuse myself to go to sleep.” He smiled and bowed at her before facing his kind.

“What. Was. That?” His uncle demanded through clenched teeth. Fili was looking at him questioningly and some dwarfs were clearly judging him.

“That? Decided to have some fun and Tauriel happened to stand right there.” He smirked but the look on his uncles face didn’t change. “It was just a dance. It’s not like I kissed her or anything.” But how he would have liked to. “I’m going to sleep now. Good night everyone!” Kili smiled one last time and left. Tauriel joined him after he motioned her to follow.

“Fili, follow your brother.” Thorin ordered.

“But uncle-“

“Now!”

*****

“I said we should not have danced.” Fili heard Tauriel say.

“Not you too.” His brother wailed. “It was one short dance. Friends do dance together. And besides, you’re a good dancer.” The smile in his voice was evident. Tauriel brushed the compliment away.

“And about your earlier comment, you do know Legolas and I are friends? Really good friends.”

“Yes, I do know.” When Fili peeked at them he was able see Kili staring at his boots and Tauriel smiling softly at him.

“I wasn’t sure because it seemed like you were jeal-“

“I wasn’t and I am not. Now can I have a goodnight’s kiss?” Kili’s smirk made his brother frown.

“Kili…”

“Come on now! On the cheek, please?” His brother had the same expression he used as a child to get extra goods. Tauriel sighed and looked around before bending down and planting a kiss on his cheek. But at the last second Kili turned his head so their lips met. He cupped her cheeks to prevent her pulling back. The kiss was chaste but it made Fili’s jaw drop. Kili whispered something to her which made her smile. He brushed her hair behind her ear before entering his room. Tauriel left immediately but Fili stayed to think what he just saw.

*****

“How long?”

“How long what?” Her friends question made no sense to her.

“How long have you been together with Kili?” Flush crept on her cheeks and she tried to hide it turning towards the open sky. They were sitting on a tree branch watching stars.

“We are not. What makes you think that?”

“Tauriel you cannot lie to me. I’ve known you for centuries.” She cursed Kili and his stupid ideas in her head while he spoke. “And besides you’ve never looked anyone that way. Not so fondly. So please tell me the truth.”

She was about to deny it again but decided to tell the truth. “Since the battle. But you must tell no one. There are consequences to follow if anyone found out.”

“I won’t tell anyone.” He smiled and she relaxed. “But haven’t the dwarfs already noticed? You aren’t very subtle. I mean it is quite obvious.”

“We’ve been really careful around others and nothing like tonight has ever happened. But enough about me, what have you done during this year?” She didn’t feel like talking about Kili and herself so she tried to change the subject and it worked. Legolas started to tell her about man called Aragorn living up in the North.

*****

“Feeling well brother?” Only the gleefulness in his brother’s voice made his head hurt worse than it already was. How much did he drink after all? “You most certainly had a joyous night. I did not know how well you could dance.”

“Oh no. Don’t remind me.” He moaned to his hands. “How badly have I embarrassed myself?”

“Well, the elves couldn’t stop talking about it. Uncle didn’t like the gesture so much and I don’t really understand his opinion. After all it was just an innocent dance between two friends, wasn’t it?” His brother’s tone made Kili raise his head. Fili was looking at him accusingly and he couldn’t understand why.

“Brother I have honestly no idea what you’re talking right now.”

“I saw you kissing Tauriel last night before you entered your room.” His brother’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to ask but Fili was already answering. “Uncle had me following you. And no I did not tell him anything. But he’s suspecting something and I wouldn’t be surprised if he hadn’t for a while. At least I have.”

“I… We… How?” Fili laughed at his brother’s stuttering.

“You are so obvious.” That was the only answer he got out of his brother.

*****

Kili and Tauriel had made an agreement to keep their distance for the rest of the trip. They did continue talking but Kili kept close to his relatives and she spent time with Legolas. Thorin had asked about what had happened and Kili had blamed alcohol and brushed it aside. He told Tauriel that Kili knew about them and she confessed that she talked about it with Legolas.

On the trip back home the two of them rode at the back. Thorin was throwing glances over his shoulder but said nothing.

“Do you think he’s suspecting something?” Tauriel asked Kili after his uncle had thrown what seemed like hundredth glared at them.

“Yes, I do. We should continue at being careful. Fili said we are obvious but I think it’s only because his my brother that he noticed.”

“And he’s your uncle. Do not underestimate him. Should we spend some time apart?” He huffed out a laughter at her question.

“No. It would be weird if we suddenly started ignoring each other. And besides, I couldn’t stay away from you for long.” He smiled flirtatiously and it made her laugh. She was fast silenced with Thorin’s glare and they continued their journey talking silently.

*****

From Thorin’s side Fili started to get worried. His uncle was watching Kili and Tauriel too closely.

“Uncle, do you know when mother is due to arrive?” He was trying hard to get his uncle’s attention away from his brother. While he accepted his brother’s interest with Tauriel he was sure Thorin wouldn’t. As a big brother he had to help the two of them hide their relationship. At least for now.

“She will arrive any day now. We need to arrange her rooms ready for her.” Fili made mental note to remind Kili of their mother’s arrival. “Are you sure you saw nothing on the night of the feast? Because they are acting suspiciously.”

“She only helped him to find his way back to his room. I am quite sure he would never have found there by himself in that condition.” It was already fourth time his uncle had asked him of that night and he really didn’t like lying to his uncle even if it was for his brother’s benefit. “And I think they have been that close since the battle.” That was true but he thinks this all started around then.

“Yes… I guess you are right.

*****

He was walking toward stables with Tauriel when messenger caught up with them.

“The king demands to see you prince. There are visitors in the meeting room.” The dwarf was short with breath for running around trying to find the young heir. Kili thanked him and dismissed him.

“Shall I wait you outside?” Tauriel asked when he turned to walk back.

“No. Come with me to see who it is and we’ll escape as fast as possible.” His smile was enough to convince her and they walked side by side back into the mountain.

It had been three weeks since the journey to Mirkwood. Thorin still seemed suspicious but didn’t send anyone after them anymore which they counted as an improvement. It had been hard to try escape every single dwarf that had been assignment to follow them. With Fili at their side it had been easier. As the first heir he kept close to Thorin and was able to warn them if needed.

They were laughing at some stupid joke Kili told her when they entered the room. When they looked around there was bunch of dwarfs Tauriel had never seen before.

“Mother!” Kili yelled and ran for one of the dwarfs who was with closer review recognizable as a woman. She had beard, not as long as male dwarfs’ but not as short as Kili’s, long dark hair and many layer of clothing. Tauriel forgave herself for confusing her as a male.

“Ah, still not able to grow proper beard I see.” When she smiled she looked lot like her older son.

“ _Mother!_ ” Kili wailed but it only made everyone laugh. He let go of her and started asking questions about how she had been and how had her journey gone. Tauriel stayed where she had stopped, near the door and was thinking about leaving when Kili’s mother turned her attention to her.

“Now will you stop for a minute and tell me why there is an elf in here?” Kili looked up, completely forgotten Tauriel standing there. He smiled to her while motioning her to come closer.

“Tauriel this is my mother Dis, mother this is Tauriel. She’s the one to thank for me standing here.” Dis offered Tauriel a hand which she took.

“It is pleasure to meet you.” Tauriel said with a small nod.

“You too. But I must say I did not think Kili was the first one of my boys to find his mate.” She was smiling at Tauriel while all color drained from hers and Kili’s faces. It took few seconds before the yelling started.

*****

The next weeks were difficult. Only Dis was able to prevent Thorin to cast Tauriel right away. There had been numerous fights between Kili and Thorin. It had taken a threat from Kili to abandon his title as heir rather than letting her go before Thorin had let her stay. That was weeks ago and Thorin had not spoken a word to her. There were only handful of dwarves who were nice to her and had accepted her. They both knew it was long way to top but neither was about to give up.

“I still do not understand how your mother was able to see trough us so quickly.”

“She says it’s because she gave birth to me and is able to tell everything I think by looking at my face.” He laughed. “But I think all this mess was worth to go through. At least now we don’t have to hide ourselves anymore. We don’t need to hide this.” Kili pressed his hand on Tauriel’s bare chest right above her heart and kissed her. They were currently lying on a bed in Kili’s chambers where she had moved after she was permitted to stay.

“You’re right, my love. But that is not the only thing we need to hide.” At her words Kili looked at her with eyes full of curiosity. “Now we don’t need to hide this.” She took hold of his hand and moved it down to her abdomen where was a small bump to feel. The pure look of happiness on his face was something she was never to forget.


End file.
